cyberteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep 21: Recall
Is the twenty first episode of Cyberteam in Akihabara that takes place after Ep 20: When the Wings Spread. The episode begins when Washuu's loyal secretary, Hisho is seen in nude while inside the machine as Wasshu himself watches. Cigogne arrives as Wasshu activates the machine by stomping the staff on the floor as it lighted up in a purple glow where Hisho transformed into an evil red diva named Diva Hakuya. When Cigogne leaves, Washuu laughs maniacally as Hisho has her own army to deal against the girls as emotionless droids. In Tsubame's dream,Tsubame is now been adopted by the Hanakoganei Family and Hibari's step-sister. Tsubame later wakes up had dreaming about how Hibari and her family are together and showing her nosy to her father as well as she remembers her guardian Cigogne had told her to become strong and her world becomes her playground. She and Hibari are always together in school but to the disgust of both Suzume, Tsugumi and Kamome. When Hibari is not around they want Tsubame not to be with them. But she comes to Hibari when they're going back home after school. The three girls then confront Tsubame as Hibari stops them only to be shoved away by Tsugumi. Tsubame then apologizes after what she had done previously and the three girls cries and knowing of their friendship with Hibari. Suddenly they were attacked by Hisho and her diva army thinking she is a diva. Tsubame then standing guard as she summons Petit-Ange to transform into the black diva, Erinyes to defend them. She tells the girls to transform their Pata-Pis into divas but was easily defeated by Hisho by knocking them with telepathic force and Tsubame was knocked on the ground. She remembers what Cignogne told her when she was young to make her stronger until she wants to gain the true power as she finally fuse with her diva Erinyes after she was severely damaged and transformed to her advanced diva state. She tries to attack them but was cornered by Hisho and the three remaining diva army to ganged up on her by hitting another rapid fire. Hibari angrily yells to leave her alone as she fuses with the diva Aphrodite finally transformed into her advanced diva state and saves Tsubame by knocking Hisho with a flying kick. Both then manage to defeat them as they quickly retreated. Hibari was surprised to see Tsubame fused with her diva Erinyes as the remaining girls were shocked about their transformed state. At Primum Mobile, Crane finally awakens in his suspended animation as white wings have formed on his back as he activates the machine to get the five divas back to him. Hibari and Tsubame were caught including the three divas. Much to Washuu's delight that he wanted to make his dream come true. Hibari and Tsubame manage to break free as the three divas are taking with him much to Suzume, Tsugumi and Kamome's upset. Hibari then follows to save them and she goes in space. Wasshu watches the girls and stating that another member of the team has finally achieved Astral Fusion. Next Preview: When Hibari continues to pursue the three divas who were caught by her prince, Crane, she was cornered by Hisho and several diva armies and she was rapidly shot by them as she falls back into Earth as white feathers are falling on screen . Hibari manages to survived due to being diffuse with her Pata-Pi after she was attacked by Hisho and her fellow diva armies. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs